


Alabama Song

by Syn_Vengeance661



Category: Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Doors (Band)
Genre: 1967 Jim Morrison, 1970s, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syn_Vengeance661/pseuds/Syn_Vengeance661
Summary: 'Well, show me the way to the next whisky bar.Oh, don't ask why... 'Ray recognizes Jim, in his downfall of Mahagonny.
Relationships: Pamela Courson/Jim Morrison, Ray Manzarek/Jim Morrison
Kudos: 11





	Alabama Song

No one has seen him for years. He had disappeared from the face of the earth for a while that even the rumors of his death were getting louder and louder. Had he run away with his girlfriend Pamela? Would he already have children?

All those doubts were resolved when Ray saw him again in a whisky bar. He looked refreshed... but not in a very good way. He no longer had his beard and he looked incredibly thin.

The more he watched him from afar, new questions came to form. Not even his clothes were right... All he could think of was that he was unemployed and homeless.

He sought to approach him only to speak until he saw how he moved quickly to take a drink. Jim was taking those shots like he wanted to drown on them.

His concern was getting more and more intense, but who was going to judge him?

He remembered how John and Robby mocked him for being so aware of Jim, and is that, have they seen him? The man could destroy himself at any moment.

He was brilliant and with a very troublesome soul...

And still, he didn't see Pamela, where was she?

As he finished taking that drink, his steps staggered towards someone who was drunk as him. He smiled lustfully at them and clung to them as if his life depended on it. These men were just going along with him, and he felt his blood boil when he saw how they would put their hands around Jim's frail figure.

My God, how far had he gone?

He was going to stop this right now. Fuck, he hated it.

He felt responsible and this isn't really his problem.

And certainly that was Ray's biggest problem, feeling responsible for everything.

Quickly, he made his way through the crowded bar. He was much taller than everyone so he could see what was going on ahead of him. He couldn't believe how much it affected him to see Jim being touched so improperly, his fists unconsciously clenched so hard they threatened to hurt himself.

Jim stopped smiling when he saw him. They both looked at each other so momentarily that it would have been almost impossible to notice. Jim's crystalline eyes looked lost and submissive to his gaze, but he knew the alcohol was taking a toll on him when he noticed that he turned his head too quickly.

"Hey, excuse me, but I need him for a moment. "

He tried to speak as calmly as possible despite feeling like an erupting volcano.

Before the drunken man could say anything, he ripped him from his grasp until he was dragging him out.

"Damn, what the hell are you doing Ray?!"

As soon as they stopped, Jim pushed him violently. He didn't have that much balance... and still, Ray was momentarily stunned by his action. How many times had Morrison argued, thrown things, and yelled at him for meddling in his things?

And still he wanted him like the first time he saw him. A celestial being about to fall apart. He knew he must protect him.

"What have you been doing in these months?"

Just seeing him could split his soul in two. Right now Jim was staring at him with his lost eyes and leaning against the wall. His extreme thinness making him look as if he could fall at any moment. As if those boots were too big for him.

Until in a moment that might seem insane at its finest, Jim smiled and laughed out loud.

"Ray, I... "

He sighed before smiling again at him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. "

"No. For God's sake, we haven't heard from you in years, do you know how much we were worried?"

Ray was looking at him seriously and couldn't help but huff at his words. A drunk Jim was not really his Jim.

" 'We were' what a good way to say it was just you. Fuck, why are you protecting me so much?"

He stood out annoyed only to lean further against the wall. He was tired of him taking care of everything. Always Ray, always "Jim, come with me", "Jim, don't do that", "Jim, that will hurt us, stop it." He reminded him a lot of his father, but... Ray was always there for him. He couldn't get to hate him for... something so strange.

He felt something distinctive about him, there was no way he could hate him even if he tried hard.

"Do you know what I've been going through?! I– ugh. "

The brunet continued his monologue until he was frustrated. The other had slowly approached him with a gentle gaze. He knew what he was up against. He knew how he behaved in his most vulnerable moments.

"Jim, really... Please say what you want, I'll always listen to you. "

Ray held him by his shoulders as he tried to look into those eyes that avoided him. Suddenly, he felt again a vibration go through his body and that was the drunken laugh of the frail one.

"Please... No one was there when I was lending my body, nor was there ever a home to feel welcome to, y'know? I tell you... "

Jim dropped his voice at the moment he could finally look Ray into his concerned eyes.

"I tell you we must die. "

Ray had freaked out a little until Jim smiled at him again and laughed heartlessly. The man was incredibly out of his mind, and there was nothing more regrettable. He felt all the guilt in his being for missing so much years.

Then, again a sudden change in the environment was felt. Those uncontrollable laughter were rapidly turning into lamentable whimpers. Staring at him, tears fell on his handsome face, marked and with throbbing pain as if he had remembered everything that had happened to him. He closed his eyes tightly and he saw how his hands were shaking from not being able to cling into something on the wall.

"Shit, Jim... If only I had known, I-... I'm sorry. "

Ray himself was feeling tears threatening to appear on his retinas under his glasses. Why did he let all this happen? It's your fault, your fault, your fault...

"Forgive me, we love you. I love you... very much."

He almost choked on his words from the madness he had said. It felt like he was confessing, so he used the last of his will to hug him. The fucking difference was remarkable, his skeletal figure only haunting Ray's mind more. He could feel for almost a second how Jim sighed before making an affirmative sound and taking an impulse to hug him like there was no tomorrow.

"It's been... a long time since someone told me that. "

"God Jim... Now you'll come with me. I won't let you be on these streets again. "

Ray said as he leaned a little on his dirty hair. Even after hugging him, he missed the feeling of closeness.

"I love you too, Ray. And I'm sorry for being like this... "

The tallest man looked at him with a smile, although if he opened his mouth it would be to correct him for what he had just said. That was him. He didn't care that he was an alcoholic. He was authentic, brilliant, everything he needed in his life. He knew he wasn't innocent, but Jim needed a savior before something terrible happens.

He was very up for it.

Ray moved again to kiss his forehead. The other, surprised, only managed a smile before giving him a look in which Ray could only melt from how cute he seemed. An angel, somewhat troublesome, but it was his angel.

He loved him very much.

Happy for what had just happened, they both took their non-literal way to the next city of happiness.

It may not be the right path for some. Maybe it could be that they were going to die young, but these were the most passionate moments of their lives. Ray would never regret saving Jim from an even worse fate. He would never get tired of protecting his Lizard King.

As you all know, he could do anything.


End file.
